


Adam's quest

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full-on crack: <br/>Adam Rippon, on his quest to pop Stephen Carriere's cherry, because the laws of the universe demand there not to be any senior male figure skater virgin alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation 'How the fuck is he still a virgin?

"He's a _virgin_?" Adam asked, gaping at Johnny as if he'd just grown a second head.

Johnny smiled and shrugged.

"That's a lie. He's a figure skater. He's not deformed. There is _no way in hell_ Stephen's a virgin."

"Seems like it."

Adam squinted. "You didn't fuck him." It wasn't exactly a question.

Johnny grinned. "Nope."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Not my type."

"Rubbish. He got bronze last Nats. That's exactly your type."

"No, seriously. Anyway, by then, I was in a relationship already. And I don't fuck around."

"Fine." Adam jumped off the bed he'd been sitting on, wincing when Johnny's fingers caught on his locks, and grabbed his cell from his nightstand.

"You should not just take off while I'm doing your hair," Johnny tsk-ed. "Silly boy."

Adam rolled his eyes. He had Stéphane on speed dial. Johnny's hands were back on his head, putting some kind of product into Adam's hair Adam did not want to examine too closely.

"Oui?" Stéphane's voice sounded. "Adam? What are you doing calling me at this hour?"

"It's not that late," Adam protested.

"I'm in Europe."

"Whoops?"

Johnny cleared his throat. "What exactly are you doing _up_ at this hour, anyway?"

There was a second of silence from Stéphane. Then he asked, "Are you two fucking again?"

Adam squealed a bit and quickly said no. Because they weren't. Right now.

"Right. What is it?"

"Did you ever fuck Stephen?"

"Stephen?"

"Carriere."

"He is... the American boy? World Championships last season?"

"Yes."

"No."

" _Why_ not?" Adam demanded.

Johnny snorted decidedly unladylike. "He doesn't fuck Americans."

"He fucks you," Adam pointed out.

"And you, sometimes," Stéphane agreed.

"But that's all." Johnny tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Right, Stéphane?"

Adam could practically hear Stéphane grinning. "He would - how do you say - rip my balls off if I ever went near Lysacek," he told Adam.

"Ah." Adam snickered. "I know."

"You don't know shit," Johnny said decisively and pulled hard on his lock.

"He's a _virgin_!" Adam breathed into the phone.

There was another bout of silence. Then... "He is not."

Adam gave a yelp of victory.

 

~*~

 

Adam gave a sigh of dismay. "I cannot believe he's a _virgin_. How is this possible? Is he - does he have some kind of penis disease? Maybe he's a girl!"

"Not all girls is virgin," Yu-Na pointed out, hitting him over the head with her hair-brush. "And maybe he is not - homosexual."

Adam's face fell. "That's not - he can't be! He's like, super gay! I know it!"

Yu-Na frowned. "Why?"

"His skating homepage!"

Yu-Na blinked. "Ah."

"See?"

"Maybe he is... how do you say. Shy?"

Adam took her brush and turned towards the mirror, dragging it through his curls. "Maybe. He never talked to me like he's shy before, though." He turned his head to one side, then to the other. "Hm. Do my locks seem more shiny to you?"

Yu-Na pursed her lips and scrutinized them carefully. "Yes," she finally said. "But you should not let Johnny use his thing - hair things - on you." She gave him a long look. "Might... go. You know?" Her hand waved at the back of his head. "No hair at all."

Adam gaped at her before breaking out in guffaws.   
Then he resolved never to let Johnny near his hair again.

 

~*~

 

"But! I want to _touch_ iiiit!" Johnny yelped, making another grab for it.

"No. No no no no no," Adam said, taking another step back. "I don't want to."

"Fine." Johnny pouted, turned around and started walking back up towards his hotel room. "You can at least give me a blowjob then."

Adam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't exactly say no to that, could he, so he followed. A few steps, then he realized, knife-sharp, what Johnny was planning, and stopped in his tracks, pointing at him with narrowed eyes, blizzards over his head. "You _asshole_! I know exactly what you're planning, you - you _hair-puller_!"

Johnny crossed his fingers behind his head, whistling innocently.

 

~*~

 

Nationals was one of the most fun competitions, if there ever was one. Adam loved Nationals, and not _only_ for the sexing opportunities. It wasn't like he didn't get enough sex on his off-time as well. He had _curls_ after all.

But still, at Nats, all kinds of people suddenly turned from straight to gay and the other way around. Well, not so much the other way around. Or if they did, he didn't want to know. Ew. But, still, Johnny had dared him to proposition Evan. Apparently, the epic hate did not go as far as sharing Adam's ass. Oh well. It wasn't like it would be a big sacrifice if Evan did say yes.

But first, there was Charlie White, maybe, and Rockne Brubacker had given him the flirty smile, and there was always Brandon, if they wanted to make it traditional.

Or maybe not. On his way back to his hotel room from Johnny's ill-fated attempt at getting at his hair, Adam found himself going up the stairs just as one Stephen Carriere was going downstairs, possibly, as it looked from his gear, to get some practice in at the rink. Adam had wanted to take another hour before he went, but it certainly made him reconsider.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling broadly.

Stephen's small smile vanished. "Hi, Adam," he said rather coolly.

Adam winced inwardly. All right, maybe that had been obvious. "You going to the rink?"

"It would look like it."

And ouch, someone had it in for him today. Adam blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Stephen said, looking exactly like something was wrong, and then, without waiting for Adam to reply or another word himself, continued on his way down the stairs, shoulders tense, looking a bit like a stork, nothing of his usual grace.

Adam watched him leave, then narrowed his eyes, grasped for his cell and speed-dialled Johnny.

"You asshole, what did you tell him?"

Johnny laughed into his ear, _delighted_ ; and cut off the call.

 

~*~


	2. Operation 'Finding Out Why Stephen Is A Prissy Bitch'

Brian Orser was not happy when Adam accidentally-on-purpose crashed into Stephen during practice. Neither was Stephen, for that matter, and Adam had to admit he had not exactly thought this one through. Still, it gave him time to touch and prod and check if Stephen was a girl, and he most definitely wasn't.

He didn't think he quite deserved the slap in the face though. It wasn't like feeling someone up was a crime. Everyone did it!

Johnny was openly smirking when he got on the ice, as Adam was getting off. "Not subtle," he said, giving his butt a slap.

"Hey!" Adam protested. "Hands off until you tell me what you said!"

Johnny skated off.

"You told him you're fucking me, didn't you!" he yelled after him.

Everyone around him fell silent.

Adam swallowed. " _Liar_!" he added weakly, waving his arms.

 

~*~

 

"Steeeephen," Adam said, sitting down next to him.

Stephen gave him a look and slid down the bench to resume unlacing his skates.

"Why are you being mean to me?" Adam pouted.

"You put your hand on my - my - " Stephen choked, flushed and glared. "I'm not being mean, I'm being cautious."

"To protect your virtue?"

"Of which you seem to have none," Stephen muttered.

Adam's jaw fell. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You just said something! I heard you!" Adam slid closer.

"I didn't," Stephen yelped, sliding away once more.

"You said I have no virtue!" Adam felt deeply offended.

"No, I didn't."

"You're a liar!"

"Fine. You're - I don't know. I don't want to know." Stephen pulled off his second boot and eyed him suspiciously. "Stop getting in my space."

"I'm not."

"Last I checked there were two feet of empty air between us. Now... not so much."

"I'm being friendly," Adam said, batting his eyelashes.

Stephen put his skates in his bag, slipped into his shoes and stood up. He was frowning. "You know, you really do seem high."

Adam gaped after him, feeling like he needed to find a rope to strangle Johnny and hang him from the rafters.

 

~*~

 

"You are evil and I hate you and I will never let you put your fingers -" Adam slammed the door shut behind him. "Oh, hi Stéphane."

Stéphane looked up but didn't stop slamming into Johnny hard enough to make the headboard crash against the wall. "Ah-Adam."

"You - were saying?" Johnny gasped, and moaned.

"Forget it." He quickly dropped his pants and bounced on the bed. "Suck my dick. You're better at that anyway."

 

~*~

 

"So, what are you doing here?" Adam asked a good hour later, feeling happily fucked out and slightly high. Maybe Stephen had a point after all.

Stéphane mumbled something in Adam's neck and pulled on a lock.

"Hm?"

"Watching Nationals," Stéphane repeated, more clearly. "Europeans are boring this season."

"How was Japan?" Johnny asked with a yawn.

"Six people asked if we were doing it, two asked if they could join in -"

"Shut up," Johnny snorted.

"- and Jeff sends his regards."

"Oh my god, you two totally fucked, didn't you?" Johnny hit his shoulder.

"I would never," Stéphane smirked and kissed him on the mouth.

Adam rolled his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his neck. "I cannot believe you told Stephen I'm on drugs," he said.

"Didn't say which ones," Johnny grinned, rolling over Stéphane to get at his dick, which was hard again. "Might be Viagra."

"Not. Helping," Adam wheezed, shoving at his shoulder, and then pulling him closer after all.

 

~*~

 

With the luck of the universe on his side, of course Adam ran into Stephen just as he was leaving Johnny's room, reeking of sex and in the middle of re-buttoning his jeans.

Stephen gave him an exasperated look and took a deep breath, hurrying on.

"You're just jealous I'm getting laid!" Adam called after him.

Stephen raised both arms, put his fingers in his ears and sing-songed, "Slut slut slut."

 

~*~

 

Five minutes later, Adam was lying on his stomach on Stephen's bed, chin propped up in his hand.

"I need my zen space," Stephen muttered, sounding a little bit neurotic. "I need a boy-free zone where I can concentrate and relax and not have to think thoughts that make me all _tense_."

"C'mere," Adam flirted, crooking his finger. "I'll relax you real quick."

" _You_ are _disgusting_ ," Stephen proclaimed and stalked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"You're not going to stay in there all night, though, are you?" Adam called.

"Shut up," Stephen called back.

"But you need to tell me all about what Johnny told you about me!"

Stephen opened the bathroom door again, small smirk tugging at his lips. "You mean that part about how you're a self-centered slut who doesn't know when people are throwing you out so they can get some sleep?"

Adam frowned. "That does not sound like Johnny at all."

Stephen rolled his eyes and locked the bathroom door again.

"Fine," Adam said, sullen. "Sleep in the tub."

 

~*~

 

Five minutes later, Adam got bored. He got off the bed and started ruffling through Stephen's things, and found, not a big surprise, nothing incriminating at all. Not even the standard issued pink butt plug every self-respecting gay boy had in the repertoire of his overnight bag.

"How can you be so freakin' vanilla?" he muttered into the empty room. "C'mon. At least give me some porn."

"I do not own any porn, _oh my god_!" Stephen yelled from the bathroom.

Adam was appalled. "How do you survive?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"How do you survive sleeping with _everyone_?" Stephen finally came back out of the bathroom. He looked kind of cute in plaid pyjamas.

"You seriously went to the bathroom to change?"

"Not. The. Point."

"Right." Adam shrugged. "It's fun. Everyone does it."

"Nobody but you is doing it!" Stephen pointed at him.

Adam frowned. "If I'm sleeping with everyone, everyone is sleeping with me, ergo everyone's having sex. Everyone but you." He grinned and hopped close, grabbing him around the neck. "We should rectify that."

Stephen pushed him away. "Not everyone," he insisted.

"Sure everyone."

"You lie!"

"Name one!"

Stephen scrunched up his nose. "Jeremy!"

Adam cackled.

"You're _sick_."

"And you're missing out on _awesome_ blowjobs." Adam bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Ryan -"

"- can take two -"

"I _do not want to know that_!"

"Prude."

"Fine. Fine, whatever, I still don't believe you."

"Why are you hating on meee?" Adam asked, sad. "We want to share the joy and the fun -"

"- and the STDs, I get it." Stephen poked his shoulder. "Now get out of my room so I can get some sleep. People might think we're doing who knows what in here."

"We can _be_ doing who knows what in here!"

"Go away, Adam."

"Aw, come _on_. I'm _really_ good in bed."

"Out."

"Stephen!"

"Out! Stop touching my butt!"

"I'm not - _ouch_ , my fingers!"

Stephen pushed him out the door and closed it in his face. Adam grimaced at it and sniffed. Fine, if Stephen didn't want him, he would find someone else.  
Maybe he hadn't worn out Johnny and Stéphane completely yet. It was worth another try.

 

~*~


	3. Operation 'Subtle'

One more day to the short program. Today, Adam vowed, he was getting into Stephen's pants.

It could not be that hard, damn it.  
No pun intended.

He'd slept in his own bed in order to be well-rested for his morning practice, which went surprisingly well, not least because Johnny was there at the same time and helped him out with his posture, which meant a lot of touching. After having Johnny's hand on his dick for a minute, his coaches all tended to notice improvement in his interpretation ability. It was a big mystery. He did think, however, that he had to get Johnny to repeat that before the short and look how it turned out.

Though his costume might maybe show off his hard-on a little too much. He'd seen Jeff's exhibition in that one show. It was a little embarrassing when people noticed such things. Not that everyone who was staring at his crotch during his program wasn't a big perv anyway.

He caught up with Johnny on the way back to the hotel.

"Are you coming to watch the pair's short?"

Johnny snorted. "Don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because it's boring?"

"It's not."

"It's more boring than fucking Stéphane for two hours," Johnny shrugged.

Adam squinted.

 

After two hours of wild threesome sex, Adam had to admit Johnny was on to something. Still, he checked the results afterwards, because he was nice like that.

"Nervous?" Stéphane asked them as Adam settled back on the bed with his laptop on his knees. "How did your practice go?"

Johnny grinned. "Adam's went very well."

"Shut up."

Stéphane rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you not to feel him up on the ice?"

"It's not that dangerous," Johnny protested.

"Not for you," Stéphane said and they both grinned and looked at Adam.

Adam did not look up from his laptop screen, so he could only yelp when two different sets of hands grabbed for his dick at the same time.

 

~~

 

Stephen was sitting fairly far up in the stands reserved for the skaters to watch their fellow competitors in section 202. There weren't too many skaters watching the original dance, though, and Stephen could have chosen a seat further down with some of the others if he hadn't been pencilling something into a little book, only sometimes looking up to check who was on the ice.

Adam sat down next to him.

Stephen glanced up and then rolled his eyes, closing his notebook. "Are you stalking me?"

Adam wagged his eyebrows. "Do you want me to?"

"Oh, shove off."

"Don't be so grumpy. Can't I just sit down without you immediately inferring stuff?"

"So you have no ulterior motives whatsoever."

"Nope." Adam pulled off his most innocent smile.

Stephen gave him a last warning glance and turned back to his book.

"What are you writing?"

"Outline for an essay."

"Right, you're going to college." Adam pondered this. "Why are you here when you have studying to do? Are you interested in ice dancing?"

"Not really."

"Huh."

There was a bout of silence, then Stephen put down his pencil again and sighed. "I'm just here to watch Meryl and Charlie do their gold winning performance, really."

Adam smirked. "Charlie, huh?"

"What?" Stephen might have been half-blushing. "I'm friends with Meryl!"

"You want _him_ to stalk you?"

"No I don't."

Adam leaned in and kissed him. On the mouth, trying to slip him some tongue. For a second, he thought Stephen might play the violated virgin he was and slap him on top, which would have been a little funny; but then Stephen just kind of straightened his back. His notebook fell to the ground with a little thud, movie-slow-mo-style, as did his pen, and his hand found its way to Adam's face as he opened his mouth.

And then there was heavy making-out. Adam really, really hoped the cameras were all busy. He did not want this to be on tape.

Still, there were ulterior motives here, no doubt, so he quickly put his hand on Stephen's crotch and palmed him through the jeans, realizing two things at the same time; that one, Stephen was well on his way to be completely and utterly hard, not surprising since the kissing was brilliant and Adam was getting there too, and two, that Stephen was a _really_ big boy.

Adam parted them with a gasp, pressing the ball of his hand harder into Stephen's cock, which made Stephen give a low moan in his throat.

"You -" Adam wheezed, half-laughing, "you're not getting laid with _that_ in your pants?"

And that got him that slap to the face after all.

 

~~~

 

"You will not believe this," Adam announced as he bounced into Johnny's room. For once, no one was having sex. "Where's Stéphane?"

Johnny, lying on his back on his bed, slowly opened his eyes, putting his fingers to his forehead. "Not his keeper, am I? Go away, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Aw." Adam crawled on the bed beside him anyway and curled up by his side.

"You smell -"

"Stephen," Adam announced.

That made Johnny's eyes focus. "You fucked him?"

Adam shrugged, a little disappointed. "Does making out count?"

"Haha, no." Johnny smiled. He did turn around a little though to allow Adam to cuddle closer and put his arm around him, twirling his locks in his fingers. "So, what's so unbelievable?"

Adam sighed and closed his eyes as well, blissful smile on his face. "Virgin _and_ a huge dick. Can you believe it?"

Johnny unrolled them and could not stop laughing.

 

~~~


	4. Operation 'Dancing to Britney Spears is more fun than sex anyway (shut up)

Johnny walked in on Adam and Stéphane doing a dance-routine in his bedroom that evening, complete with that horrid new Britney Spears song sounding from the speakers of Adam's little laptop and the butt wiggling.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, staring.

They stopped, both looking embarrassed. The music played on.

"Turn it off this instant," Johnny ordered, lower lip trembling. "Heresy! Blasphemy! I'm never fucking either of you again, because you're _contamined_. Stéphane, you've turned him _into a monster_! I shall never forgive you!"

They tackled him to the ground if only to make him shut up.

 

~~~

 

Still, the song wouldn't get out of Adam's head even afterwards as he made his way back to his room and he more danced than walked over the hallway floors, feeling his feet act out, half-skating, half-tripping over dance steps he'd learned. Stéphane was good at those. Adam had a feeling he could learn a whole lot more about having real passion in his programs the more time they spent together.

What he didn't expect was Stephen standing before his hotel room door, leaning back against the wall, texting from his cell, presumably waiting for him. That was... surprising. He still caught a glimpse of Adam dancing and it seemed like the corners of his lips twitched with amusement.

"What was that?" he asked, voice low but full of laughter. It was pretty late; a lot of skaters had a very early curfew for tomorrow.

"Dance routine," Adam admitted, a little embarrassed, then caught himself. "What do you want?"

Stephen looked awkward, shifted from foot to foot. "I wanted to apologize for hitting you."

"You didn't hit me."

"Fine. I slapped you."

Adam grinned. "You're such a girl."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Fuck me and find out."

Stephen rolled his eyes.

"What?" Adam leaned against the wall beside him, fingering his key card in his jeans pocket. "The idea sound so bad?"

Stephen reddened. "No."

"So why not?"

"Who knows what kind of STDs you'll give me."

"Hah, funny. I always use protection." Adam grinned. "Want me to show you how?"

"No I don't - Adam - Adam, no, stop it, don't -"

But Adam was already on his knees, popping open the top button of his jeans, drawing down the zipper, hands tugging his underwear down with his pants. "Don't worry," he smirked. "I'm good at this."

Stephen hit the back of his head against the wall.

 

~~~

 

"I cannot believe you just did that," Stephen breathed a little later, brain shying away from the fact that they were still completely in the open, standing in the hallway.

"Hey, I've heard you're the one who's been doing drag dances in the girls' rooms for the past few years at Nats. This was just a blowjob, so please, no judging." Adam ran the back of his hand over his mouth and grimaced. "Wow, that was harder than I thought it'd be."

Stephen looked embarrassed. "Sorry."

Adam's grin grew. "Don't be sorry. With that stamina, I want you to fuck me till I scream."

"You just _don't_ change, do you?" Stephen closed his eyes.

Adam kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue.

"That was disgusting," Stephen said afterwards, visibly chasing the taste in his mouth.

"Wait till I'm rimming your ass. You'll love that."

"Oh god, shut _up_ , you're ruining my glow."

 

~~~

 

"Why do we always miss the good stuff?" Mirai complained the next morning at breakfast, making Stephen, who happened to wander by, choke on his toast. Adam was sitting next to her, blinking innocently. "And don't think I didn't hear about your make-out session in the stands. Someone has a video of that!"

"Adam!" Stephen said sharply, walking up to pull him up by his hair. "I'm going to fucking kill you." He leaned down. "Get me that video right now, and no copies left, or I'm going to cut off your dick."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Adam yelped, swatting at him like one would a fly. "Let me go!" Caroline broke into giggles. Mirai followed, neither of them making any move to help. "Rescue me!" he cried at them as he was pulled along by Stephen and out the door, away from the buffet to which Adam hadn't yet made it because telling his girl friends all about his sexual exploits was always priority first thing in the morning.

"I hate you so much."

Adam flashed his teeth. "But I give splendid blowjobs!"

"You are not supposed to tell everyone about stuff like that."

"I'm not telling everyone!"

"Just all your friends. I _hate_ you."

"You're way too uptight. Let me make it up to you." Adam grabbed at his hips, pulling them flush.

Stephen colored. "This is not fair."

"You're addicted." Adam laughed and kissed him. "Oh, this is brilliant."

"I'm not, oh my god, shut up."

"Yes you are. And we still have -" he checked his watch, "- one more hour before practice. And my room's free."

"I'm not going to -"

Adam kissed him again. Stephen's hands were cool under his shirt.

 

~~~


	5. Operation 'Stephen loses his virginity'

So of course, practice was a disaster. Adam winced every time Stephen barely held on to his landing. And then winced again as he himself landed his triple axel on his ass. Twice.

"This is all your fault," Stephen told him afterwards, glowering.

"How is this my fault? It's not like I sucked your landings out through your dick!"

"At the risk of repeating myself: _you_ are disgusting."

"And yet you just love to have sex with me. That is kind of ironic."

"I did not have sex with you!"

"Right, I imagined that blowjob in the hallway." Adam grinned. "And I do not see you protesting the enjoyment part."

Stephen huffed and walked off.

"Give it half an hour!" Adam called after him. "You'll come crawling back for more!"

 

~~~

 

Stephen didn't come crawling back for more, sadly. And Adam walked a circle into the floor waiting. It wasn't fair. Finally, he gave up and took out his cell. Luckily, he'd managed to finagle Stephen's phone number by getting Mirai to ask Caroline if she could get it out of Katrina. His girls were so reliable. He really loved them.

"So," he said when Stephen picked up. "If someone wanted to seduce you, how would one go about that?"

The unnerving sound of a hung-up phone sounded into his ear.

"Johnny!" he said a few seconds later, having Johnny on the phone. "He's resisting all and every attempt to get fucked, how is that even possible?"

"Adam." Johnny sounded impatient. "Just jump him and be done with it. You're acting like you're trying to get him to be your boyfriend. And you're interrupting my flow."

If he listened closely, he could hear Aguilera's first album clinking in the background. "Oh," he said. "Sorry."

"As you should be. And if you see Stéphane, tell him to get his ass to my room and bring the massage oil. I'm tense."

Adam grinned. "Are you sure you don't want me to come -"

"I don't care if you come," Johnny interrupted. "Just not on me. At least not right now."

"Aw. You're no fun."

"And you're a sex addict. Have fun with Stephen."

"I will." But after Johnny was off the phone, he realized he was not so sure. Things had to be done.

 

~~~

 

Stephen's room was much nicer than Adam's. There was an actual little balcony and Curran had a boyfriend who had a single room. Which meant Stephen ended up with a single room even though it was actually a double and - it was just plain anarchy in the Mitchell/Johansson regime.

"Your bed is bigger than mine," Adam pointed out, jealous.

Stephen opened his mouth. "I'm sure out of the two of us, you're the one who would come up with a better use for a bigger bed."

"Don't hate on lovers," Adam said, turning up his nose. "We're above it."

"Pluralis majestatis, are you now?"

"I do not even know what that means."

"You wouldn't."

"There is no need for that sort of veiled disgust in your voice, Carriere," Adam said warmly, pushing Stephen against the wall at his back with his hand. "We can't all be bookworm virgins."

"Oh, you just love that, don't you," Stephen said, face flaming.

"Sure I do," Adam nodded before kissing his jaw, rubbing his thigh against Stephen's hardening dick. "What's not to love?"

"You should really stop that," Stephen protested weakly.

"But you're enjoying it." Adam sucked on his pulse point, hand popping the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper.

"How can you be so - oh."

"So absolutely great at sex?" Adam asked, impish. "Practice." He kissed Stephen on the mouth, just once, just a touch of lips, and thoroughly delighted in the fact that when he pulled back, Stephen followed. "C'mon, let me fuck you. You can do me afterwards, even. Twice."

"Oh _God_ , you are so filthy, why do you want this so much, you - _would you stop jerking me off, I can't think_!"

Adam smirked. "Hm. Let me see. Why would I want to have sex. Because I'm a hormonal teenager in a high-pressure situation without any kind of adult supervision in sight?"

"Oh." Stephen blinked.

"Because it's _fun_ ," Adam said, impatient. He bit Stephen's lower lip, speeding up his hand before letting go completely. "Because it feels good." He took Stephen's hand and placed it on his crotch, watching Stephen's face closely, every flicker of his eyelashes, tremble of his mouth. "That feels good," he whispered.

Stephen unzipped his jeans with quick fingers and slid his hand inside. Adam kissed him again in reward.

"With me?" Stephen asked. "Why not anyone -"

"Oh, I've had anyone," Adam grinned.

"Except me."

"Yes."

"That's -"

"Hot."

Stephen kissed him. Open-mouthed, with tongue, like in the stands except better.

"Is that a yes?" Adam panted, surprised.

Stephen licked his lips. "Logically speaking - sex with some guy who has no idea what he's doing equals likely painful and awkward sex. Or I can do it with you - since you're promising awesome."

Adam's grin grew. "I think I love you."

Stephen pushed at his chest. "If you lied, I'll use my teeth while returning that blowjob. I expect the best sex I'll ever have now; you set the bar yourself!"

"Bed. Now. Clothes off."

For one second, the smart-ass attitude seemed to leave Stephen standing in the rain, but then he just nodded, insecure look gone from his eyes and moved towards the bed with straightened shoulders. Adam got the condoms and lube onto the nightstand before getting rid of his clothes, possibly beating his own record in undressing.

 

~~~

 

Fucking Stephen was easier than he'd thought. Once he'd given his okay, he pretty much let Adam direct, compliant with orders, quite unashamed of his body, though he tended to slap Adam over the head whenever Adam made a remark about the size of his dick. Which he did every time he forgot himself and started talking dirty.

He was good at dirty-talking, too. Maybe cheap-porno good, but hey. There was no point in pretending there was any dirty-talk that could be used in good company for anything, so what was the point of trying to invent dirty-talk that was better than the average kind? And Stephen seemed to be getting off on it, too, which just figured. It was always the proper, prude kind that ended up loving it in the end.

And then they switched positions and Adam found himself wondering how someone had not tapped this before. Which, come to think of -

"You are so not a virgin," he said after they were done, lying next to each other, breathing hard.

Stephen coughed, turned his head and grinned.

"I'm never going to find out, am I."

"Nope."

Adam rubbed his eyes. "I feel used."

 

~

 

A while later, there was a knock on the door and Johnny popped his head in. When he saw them in bed, he snickered.

"So..."

Adam pumped his fist. "Did it!"

"Oooh, great," Johnny said. "So now that he's broken in, when do the rest of us get a turn?"

 

~~~  
The End.


End file.
